


That Boy

by Tikxy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, Drinking, M/M, One Shot, Partying, Sexual Tension, dicking, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikxy/pseuds/Tikxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett takes Link to a college party and his younger friend gets a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Boy

I watch him press a pair of red lacy underwear over his head of dark brown hair. He lets out a loud howl and tosses his head back to the night sky, bare arms spread wide.

 I shake my head, knowing he’s drank less than me, but he has this crazy desire for attention. I have no idea where it came from since I know he had more than enough from me and everyone else growing up.

“Rhett!! Check it out!!!” He screams at me even though I’m two feet away and me and about fifty other people at the party can already see him. 

 "I got panties on my head!“ He giggles and start to take his belt off. 

 I reach out, grabbing his wrist with my much larger fingers. "Whatdya think you’re doin’, idiot?" 

 He laughs at me, blue eyes glittering in the firelight. "I’ve never worn panties before." 

 I slide a palm over my face and groan.

"We’re heading back to the dorm,” I inform him as I pull him along after me. 

I don’t bother looking for his shirt. He probably helicoptered it into the fire within the first hour we arrived. 

 "G'night everybody!!!“ He hollars. 

 I grit my teeth and with some effort manage to get him back to his truck without killing him or myself for signing up to be his friend way back in first grade. 

 "We’re never goin out again,” I huff and grumble. “Last time I had to carry you out naked." 

 "It was a _toga_ party!” Link stresses. “A sheet was bound to come unraveled at some point." 

"I just don’t understand why you were buck nekid underneath!" 

 "Figured it’d been too long since you saw my junk." 

 I wince but try not to let him see. Reactions only made him try again for a stronger reaction. He was like a freakin’ kid. But then again, not reacting made him act out too. There was really no telling with Link. 

“Wanna see my junk now?” he asked once I’d shoved him into the passenger seat and belted him in. 

“No.” I started his truck and tried to ignore him fiddling with his pants. 

“Link!” I warn when I notice he’s gotten them mostly off and his underwear not far behind. “What if someone pulls us over?!” 

“Drive careful then,” he says reasonably, dick flapping with the motion of the truck on the bumpy, North Carolina roads. 

"Link!” Calling his name has gotten me nothin’ so far. Don’t really know why I’m trying that again.    

“Touch it.”

“Oh my god,” I lament, knowing he’s blown past silly drunk to crazy drunk. 

“If you don’t touch  it, I will.”

I decide to ignore him. Speaking just seems to get me into more trouble.  So it’s a twenty minute drive of Link’s motion activated dick and me trying not to watch him poke it for laughs. After what seems like a decade, I manage to snag us a parking spot in front of our dorm and hope he’ll pull up his pants on his own. 

I turn my head and nope, now he’s strokin’ it and gigglin’ and will probably mess up his own passenger seat soon if I don’t step in. So I hop out of the truck, walk around it, open the passenger door with a little more force than necessary, smack his hand away from his dick and force him into his pants. 

“No more parties,” I gasp out, carrying most of his body weight as I help his swaying form up the front steps and then into the not so trustworthy elevator. I pray Gregg didn’t head back before us. He most likely hooked up with his sometimes girl, Jamie, though. 

“Parties are awesome!” Link shouts, much too loud for the tiny space we’re pressed into. 

I massage the bridge of my nose, thinking I’m going to have a hangover by proxy. The hallway to our room is at least close enough to empty to minimize my embarrassment when Link manages to pull his pants down again, and he’s naked by the time we’re behind closed doors. 

“ _Jesus_ , Link!” 

“You been callin’ my name all night stud, now make me call yours,” he says, wigglin’ over to me, a crooked smile on his face, blue eyes glittering. He puts a hand behind his head and pulls out a move I think I glimpsed on one of the few porn tapes I managed to sneak into my bottom drawer. 

I back away from this flirt who was my friend an uncountable amount of alcoholic beverages back and find my butt cheeks pressing against the immovable surface of our desk. _Straight from a porn to a horror movie. Awesome…_

Link presses himself between my legs and I realize that I’m probably still in that porn, though right about now I’m wishing for Freddy Kruger to pop up from somewhere. _That_ might be a little easier to deal with than this. 

While my mind is working on all this, Link has started touching _my_  dick through my jeans and that right there is something two guys who are just friends shouldn’t be doing. 

I grab his wrist and pull his hand away and blink down into those blue, blue eyes. 

“D-dude!” 

He smirks that stupid smirk that exposes his right canine and leans in real close. Bare chest rubbing against my clothed one. 

 _I am_ not _being turned on!_

And he’s still smilin’ at me. 

“Dang, Rhett. You’ll let me get away with just about anything when I’m drunk, won’t you?” 

My breath draws in fast and I realize how clear his eyes are and how straight he’s standing. And that slurred speech is gone too. 

He laughs. Right in my face. 

“I still want you to touch my dick though.” 


End file.
